


One Another

by hunters_retreat



Series: Understanding Verse [2]
Category: Friday the 13th, My Bloody Valentine, My Bloody Valentine/Friday the 13th Crossover
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood Play, Crossover, M/M, Torture, unstable partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They reached for one another, reached for heat and cold and slow and fast and hard and soft and blood and flames.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Another

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Друг к другу](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994121) by [ktj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktj/pseuds/ktj), [Wincent_Cester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester)



 

One Another  
  
He stared at the fire and watched the glow, the wonder filling him.  He liked the slow trickle of blood, liked the feel of it as it cooled on his skin, under his nails and seeped into his soul.

 

 

Clay though, Clay was all heat and passion.  He wanted to watch it all burn, wanted to hear the screams as they tried to escape their prison, listen to them coughing as it began to poison their system.  He said it was a symphony he could listen to all night long.

 

 

So Tom listened, heat filling his cold soul, giving him the passion to hold onto this.  Clay sat back, let the blood fill his senses before the fire started, at least one victim, to play with and torment, to let Tom have his fill.

 

 

They were fire and ice.  The ice cube melting in the flame.  They knew it was only a matter of time before the steam between then shut out the sun and destroyed the world.  When they saw the steam start to rise, they reached for one another, reached for heat and cold and slow and fast and hard and soft and blood and flames.  They reached for one another.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) pic prompt of fire and ice


End file.
